


I Am Here

by sleeeepychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Developing Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, i forgot, im sorry, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeeepychan/pseuds/sleeeepychan
Summary: “it’s the middle of the night and i’m walking to the dorm alone in the dark and there’s someone following me and i found this phone booth with a lock on the door and i tried to call someone but my hands were shaking so badly i accidentally dialed your number and we’re not even close but help me” au
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> ah idk this is my first fic and english isnt my first language. im so sorry for any mistake i wrote this instead of sleeping AAAAAA

‘its past midnight’ atsumu thinks as he glances at his wrist to see the time. 1:15 am, it reads. he continues walking to the dorm that is located about three other buildings away from the convenience store that he just went. 

as the match is only starting two days later, he opted on rewarding himself with some chips for the night. today’s practice and drills had him drained. so when he get to his room, atsumu plopped down onto the mattress and was asleep in the matter of seconds. but then, he woke up again on the midnight feeling hungry, prolly to the absence of dinner earlier. 

walking in the rather dark sidewalk, the setter scrolled through his social media account to like and reply to some of the comments in his post. a small smile appears on his face as he see a post about him and sakusa, as the best duo in the team. atsumu admits that he plays the best when he was with sakusa, not that he did not give his best when it is with the others but with sakusa, it was different. 

his nasty spikes, atsumu’s pride flare up to the sky whenever he can see the points that they got from his toss to sakusa. despite all of this, atsumu believes that his interactions with sakusa is not really good as when he is with others like aran and hinata, or even kageyama. it was hard to talk to the other without any of the two starting a quarrel right away. they rarely talk when they are outside of the match too, so he thought that it was only necessary to talk to sakusa when it is for important things such as new attack or while practicing another types of serves. he shrugged as he reminisced the time where sakusa initiated the conversation first between them, like one or two times for things aside from volleyball matters. 

having walk past through one building, he scans around the area. it was dark and silence. no one is really outside at time like this. it was probably just him. that was fine with atsumu until he hears a step from behind. he tries to look back and see if anyone was walking to same direction as his, but he did not see anyone. 

atsumu turns back and continue his way to the dorm with steps a little bit quickened from before. few steps in, he hears it again. someone really is behind him, he can feel it. so, he turns quickly to see who it is. “shit”, he mumbles under his breath, as he sees the sidewalk is clear with no one in sight. his hands grips his phone tightly before he moves as quickly he can. the steps behind him is also moving faster behind him trying to catch up with his pace. 

“shit,shit,shit” one more building until he get to the dorm. ‘is there really no one here except me?’ the setter tries to look around to find any security guard or just someone. 

when he look forward, then he sees a phone booth, right between the last two building he has to go through. he sprints quickly and went inside the cubicle and lock the door. ‘fuck, thank god the lock is working fine’. he squat down and atsumu feels his hands shaking so hard from the adrenaline rush and the fear. he is scared shitless. what if the one that follows him is already outside the door, what if the lock is not strong enough to hold on through if they try to open the door. 

atsumu holds his phone with his trembling hands and scrolls and clicks as quickly as he can, while his eyes are on the door. trying to call someone, he is literally trembling in fear when the door is suddenly shaken up as the one outside tries to open it. he sees the lock jiggle, threatening to give his life to the danger that is right behind the door. 

he dialled up the first person where his thumb was hovered over the number and shrinks to make himself as small as possible in the corner of the phone booth. he grips the phone until his knuckles turns white, and after the second rings, the other one on the phone picks up. “what the hell, miya? i was sleㅡ” omi-omi. 

atsumu cannot help but feel relieved when he hears the other’s voice. “s-sakusa h-help.... help me” he whimpers, as silent tears are forming up in his eyes. “what? hey, are you okay?” he hears the rustles of bed and comforter being thrown away as sakusa sits up from his bed. atsumu opens his mouth to talk, but then he gasps as the door is once again being knocked and shaken from outside harshly. 

“miya hey atsumu i’m coming to get you. where are you?” sakusa rush out from his bed to get his jacket and keys. “p-phone booth” atsumu managed to stutter out the location as he srinks further and further into the corner. the tears are coming down on his face uncontrollably now. 

“omi-omi please” sakusa sprints down the hallway to the outside and huffs while trying to get to the place. “yes, miya. i’m here, you’ll be fine i promise” atsumu ducks his head down and his left hand hugs his legs tightly. “s-someone f-f-follow me, probably o-outside the booth” he shivers as he glances to the door that had been awfully quiet for the seconds. the plastic bag that carried his snacks is now thrown beside him with no care. “miya, stay with me on the phone, i am almost there. listen to me, please slowly take a breath and exhale” atsumu does as he is instructed and rocks his knees slowly. 

“c-careful omi-omi” the boy says in hope that the other will be safe while trying to get to him. he imagines sakusa running off the room to get there. he closes his eyes and try to ignore the thoughts that are leading him to despair. ‘what if that person is still outside with something dangerous like knife with him?’’what if he really trying to kill him that night?’’what if he manages to do that? what willㅡ ‘ 

his thoughts was interrupted when he hears the knock on the door. it was hesitant at first but gets louder when he stays quiet. “miya?” atsumu hears him on the phone but remains quiet when his mind is occupied with the knocks on the door. “atsumu, i am outside. are you with me? can you unlock this door? no ones here except me its okay”. atsumu hesitates. he wipes the tears away and clutches onto the phone with his life. 

“k-knock t-twice”. the brighter atsumu would have laugh at himself if he hears the stuttering coming out from his mouth, but at this time, it was not his main focus. the knocks come twice just as what he was hoping and then he hears his voice from outside. “im really here,dumbass. open this shit and let me in” oh. its really him. now, it is really him. sakusa kiyoomi. he is here and trying to save him from his misery. he blinks at the door before getting up and unlock the door with his trembling hands. 

he feels his visions turns blurry again and his head dizzy. how long has hes been in here crying before sakusa comes. he turns the lock slowly before retreating back to the corner of the booth. atsumu hears someone steps inside and hovering over him as he crouched down on the floor again making himself small. 

“miya? lets get you out of here and back to the dorm” atsumu flinches when sakusa tries to touch him on his arm. sakusa looks at him with eyes full of concern and worries. “hey, hey, focus on me okay? listen, youre safe now. youre okay. im not going to let anyone hurt you until we get you back to your room okay?” sakusa crouch down as his hands reach out to hold on atsumu’s trembling ones. he watches the other as atsumu looks up to meet his eyes. his face is red and cheeks still tears stained. his eyes are also red from all the crying, as he squeezes the hands that hold his. not even two seconds later, atsumu starts sobbing again and his body is shivering in fear. 

sakusa, not having a chance to deal with something like this before, panics before he pulls the other into a warm hug. atsumu is startled for a second before he buries his face further into his neck and cries his heart out. they stays like that with sakusa whispering sweet nothings with the softest voice he’s ever heard, with atsumu quietly sobbing in his arms. “i-i i was so scared” is the only thing that the other manages to say to him out loud while crying. for a while, atsumu’s crying finally subdued as he clutch onto his clothes tightly.

“i know, i know” sakusa’s fingers draws a few small patterns on his back to help him calm down as he put his chin on top of the others head. “im here now, youre good okay? i’ll make sure youre safe”. 

atsumu does not know why but his heart warms when he heard him. sakusa was never this soft with him. hell, he never expected him to even care about him, but here we are. atsumu is literally sitting on his lap with his face buried in his neck, hands gripping on his clothes hard. after a few minutes, atsumu has already grew tired and sleepy from all the crying. he feels sakusa shifts before he is pulled out of the embrace. he pouts at the loss of warmth and look at the other right in the eyes. “we should go back now, its already late and you look exhausted. let’s go back to the room alright?” he persuades softly. atsumu nods once and throw his head back on his shoulder. 

“miya? i said lets go” sakusa says, grabbing both his shoulders to make him stand. 

“atsumu”, he demands. sakusa turns to look at him before saying, 

“what?”

“atsumu, you called me atsumu while on the phone, please call me that from now on” he lowers his head and stares at his fingers while waiting for the other to answer. sakusa inhales a deep breath and exhales an “okay”. 

atsumu blinks at him.

“okay, atsumu. now lets go back to the dorm” atsumu grins at him and stand up together with sakusa. one hand is holding tight onto sakusa’s as he watch sakusa takes his plastic bag on the floor and they head outside. atsumu looks around warily and squeezes the hand holding onto him tight. sakusa glances at him and says, “don’t worry, i’m here”. 

“will you spend the night at my room?” atsumu blurts out. sakusa’s eyes widened for a second before theyre back to normal again. 

“i- em huh?”

“im jos scared if someone manages to you know uh” he looks around again before moving closer to the other. “please?”

“uh alright, if you insist”.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this is so bad im sorry i didnt mean for it to be this long oh my god feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
